Oswald von Northumbria
Oswald war König von Northumbria von 634-642. Geschichte Oswald war der Sohn von Aethelfrith von Northumbria und Acha von Deira. Oswald wurde ca. 604 geboren; laut Beda war er bei seinem Tod 642 38 Jahre alt. Er floh gemeinsam mit seinen Brüdern Eanfrith und Oswiu ins Exil, als sein Vater 616 in der Schlacht am Fluss Idle von Edwin von Northumbria getötet wurde, dem Bruder seiner Mutter. Oswald und Oswiu gingen mit ihrer Schwester Aebba ins irische Dal Riata. Beda, HE III/1 Da ihr Vater für den Tod des ehemaligen Königs Aedan mac Gabrain verantwortlich war, hatte es anscheinend einen Gesinnungswechsel unter den Schotten gegeben, die nun Aethelfriths Kinder beschützten. Dies sagt einiges aus über die christliche Weltsicht des damaligen Königs Eochaid Buide. Die Kinder blieben in der Obhut der Mönche von Iona, wo sie in den christlichen Glauben eingeführt und getauft wurden. Es ist interessant, zu spekulieren, ob Oswald Name ihm von den Mönchen bei der Taufe verliehen wurde, und nicht von seinem Vater. Oswald bedeutet "gottgleicher Herrscher". Da Aethelfrith ein Heide war, wäre seine Nutzung des Namens eine vollkommen andere gewesen als die der Mönche, die möglicherweise beteten, dass Oswald später König von Northumbria werden und das Christentum ins Land bringen würde. Oswald war etwa zwölf zu Beginn seines Exils und blieb die nächsten zwölf Jahre in Dal Riata. Es gibt kaum Zweifel, dass Oswald sich in diesen späteren Jahren mit Cadwallon ap Cadfan von Gwynedd anfreundete, der von Edwin ebenfalls ins Exil nach Irland vertrieben worden war. Als Cadwallon 633 Edwin in der Schlacht von Hatfield Chase getötet hatte, begann er jedoch einen zerstörerischen Feldzug in ganz Northumbria, wobei er auch Oswalds Halbbruder Eanfrith tötete. Inzwischen befand sich Oswald wieder auf dem britischen Festland, möglicherweise in Lothian, mit der Unterstützung einer schottischen Armee und möglicherweise auch einer piktischen. Er nutzte Cadwallons Selbstüberschätzung und überraschte ihn nahe Hexam, in Sicht des Hadrianswalls, mit einer kleinen Armee, und es gelang ihm, Cadwallon zu besiegen und zu töten. Beda berichtete, wie Oswald zu Beginn der Schlacht zu Gott betete und ein Kreuz auf dem Schlachtfeld setzen ließ, das später Jahrhundertelang als Heavenfield bekannt wurde. Beda, HE III/2 Oswald vereinigte Bernicia wieder mit Deira zu Northumbria und brachte somit das Königreich seines Vaters zurück. Seine Akzeptanz durch das Volk von Deira könnte dadurch entstanden sein, dass er Edwins Neffe war, der Sohn von dessen Schwester Acha. Er war der erste northumbrische König, der als Christ den Thron bestieg und eine seiner ersten Handlungen war es, Aidan von Iona zu rufen, um die christliche Kirche in Northumbria aufzubauen. Aidan bekam Land auf der Insel Lindisfarne vor der Küste von Bamburgh, wo er eine christliche Gemeinde gründete. Da er kein Englisch sprach, musste Oswald - der im Exil gälisch gelernt hatte - für ihn übersetzen und es war diese Einheit von König und Abt, die dabei half, das Christentum in einem Land zu verankern, das hauptsächlich heidnisch war, trotz der Bekehrung von Edwin. Oswald führte das keltische Christentum ein, das sich von dem römisch-katholischen unterschied, das Paulinus gepredigt hatte, der nach dem Tod von Edwin aus York geflohen war. Beda, HE III/3 Beda sah Oswald als Bretwalda an, Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, II/5 obwohl dies überraschend ist. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass Oswald viel Autorität in Northumbria besaß, obwohl er anscheinend ein Bündnis mit Cynegils von Wessex einging, dessen Tochter Cyneburg er heiratete, Reginald of Durham, Life of St Oswald und dessen Taufpate er 635 wurde. Beda, HE III/7 ASC, Jahr 635 Er unterstützte möglicherweise die Thronbesteigung von Anna von East Anglia, nachdem dessen Vorgänger im Kampf gegen Penda von Mercia gestorben war. Oswald scheint versucht zu haben, eine Allianz von Herrschern um Penda zu gründen und diesen damit einzuschließen. Es sieht allerdings nicht so aus, als ob diese Bündnisse sich bis nach Essex und Kent erstreckten. Tatsächlich gab es vermutlich einige Feindseligkeit zwischen ihm und Eadbald von Kent, der Edwins Kindern Zuflucht gewährt hatte, aber gleichzeitig fürchtete Edwins Witwe Aethelburg wohl um ihre Kinder, so dass sie ihren Sohn Uscfrea zu König Dagobert ins Frankenland schickte, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wissen. Beda, HE II/20 Die Annalen von Tigernach berichten, dass die Angelsachsen sich zu Anfang von Oswalds Herrschaft verbündeten. Dies könnte ein Versuch gewesen sein, Oswalds Oberherrschaft südlich des Humber zu beenden, der vermutlich fehlschlug. Clare Stancliffe, "Oswald, 'Most Holy and Most Victorious King of the Northumbrians" in Oswald: Northumbrian King to European Saint Oswald scheint einige Zeit damit verbracht zu haben, seine Grenzen im Norden zu stärken. Obwohl er starke Verbindungen zu Dal Riata hatte, und trotz der Verbindung seines verstorbenen Halbbruders Eanfrith zu den Pikten, war die Beziehung zu den Britonen nicht besonders harmonisch. Ihr neuer König Owen map Bili baute die frühere Stärke des Reiches schnell wieder auf. Die Quellen lassen vermuten, dass Owen und Oswald gegen 638 in der Gegend von Stirling und Edinburgh aufeinander getroffen sein müssen, wo Oswalds Armee den Sieg errang. Irische Annalen berichten von der Belagerung von Edinburgh 638, das möglicherweise eine Festung der Gododdin war, was das Ende dieses Königreiches gewesen zu sein scheint. Dass diese Belagerung von Oswald durchgeführt wurde, vermuten Historiker, da sein Bruder Oswiu später in den 650ern die Kontrolle über das Gebiet gehabt zu haben scheint. Doch das Hauptaugenmerk von Oswald lag auf Penda. In der Schlacht um East Anglia gegen 640 hatte Penda Lindsey für sich beansprucht, das Oswald zurückzuerlangen versuchte. Es gibt einige Theorien, dass Oswald zu dieser Zeit Eowa, Pendas Bruder, auf seine Seite ziehen konnte, Nicholas Brooks, "The formation of the Mercian Kingdom" in The Origins of Anglo-Saxon Kingdoms der möglicherweise das nördliche Mercia regierte. Es kam weiterhin zu Zusammenstößen zwischen Penda und Oswald, bis sich ihre Armeen 642 in der Schlacht von Maserfield trafen, wo Oswald gefangen genommen und in einem brutalen heidnischen Ritual getötet wurde. ASC, Jahr 642 Sein Körper wurde zerlegt und die Teile an einem Baum aufgehängt. Beda, HE III/12 Der Ort wurde später als Oswald's tree oder Oswestry bekannt. Es verging ein ganzes Jahr, ehe Oswalds Bruder Oswiu in der Lage war, die Leiche zurück zu erlangen. Der Körper wurde in der Stadt Bardney in Lindsey begraben und später nach Gloucester überführt. Der Kopf wurde in Lindisfarne beigesetzt, während seine Reche Hand - von der Aedan prophezeit hatte, dass sie niemals verwesen würde aufgrund Oswalds Großzügigkeit gegenüber den Armen - in Bamburgh ausgestellt wurde. Kurz danach begannen fiele Menschen zu behaupten, dass sein Sterbeort besondere Fähigkeiten besitzen und Menschen und sogar Pferde von ihren Krankheiten und Verletzungen heilen konnte. Beda, HE III/9 Innerhalb weniger Jahre wurde Oswald zu einem Heiligen erklärt. Sein Feiertag ist der 5. August. Stammtafel # ♔ Aethelfrith (B 593-604, N 604-616) ⚭ | Bebba; ⚭ || Acha von Deira ## | ♔ Eanfrith (B 633-634) ⚭ NN ingen Gwid mac Bridei I ### Talorcan mac Enfret (Pikten 653-657) ### NN ⚭ Bili map Neithon (Strathclyde 621-633) ## || ♔ Oswald (N 635-642) ⚭ | NN (Irin); ⚭ || Cyneburg von Wessex ### | ♔ Aethelwald (651-655) ## || ♔ Oswiu (N 642-670) ⚭ | Fina ingen Colman; ⚭ || Rhiainfelt ferch Rhoedd; ⚭ ||| Eanflaed von Deira ## || Oswudu ## || Oslac ## || Oslaf ## || Offa ## || ⛪ Aebba von Coldingham (✝ 683) Quellen * John Edward Damon - The King's Fragmented Body: A Girardian Reading of the Origins of St Oswald's Cult * Michelle Ziegler - Through His Enemy's Eyes: St. Oswald in the Historia Brittonum * David Defries - [https://www.heroicage.org/issues/9/defries.html St. Oswald's Martyrdom: Drogo of Saint-Winnoc's Sermo secundus de s. Oswaldo] Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Bernicians Kategorie:König von Northumbria Kategorie:König von Deira Kategorie:König von Bernicia